ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Spy for a Spy/Transcript
(The Elemental Masters are back at the factory.) Cole: (Whistles.) Karlof: Why you whistling? Yesterday Cole was sad. Not today. What changed? Cole: Things are looking up, Karlof. We came here to find a friend, and I found him. All I gotta do now is get Zane and bust him out. Karlof: Not so easy. Chen's made it nearly impossible to escape this place. Cole: I'm still working out the details, but Zane's a Nindroid, a walking computer. If I can get to him, he'll solve anything Chen throws at us in no time. Karlof: (Groans.) Karlof wished he had friend like that. Cole: But first order of business, I gotta let the others know I'm busting him out. (He puts a piece of paper in a fortune cookie.) Karlof: You put message in cookie? Cole: I know, right? That's why it's called a fortune cookie. Karlof: Well, if you get out, don't forget about Karlof. Cole: Yeah, sure. Of course. (He turns to an Anacondrai Cultist.) Special order for the banquet's ready. Karlof: I hope you have the good fortune for it to end up in the right hands. You and me both, Karlof. Now all I have to do is figure out how to get out of here. Zugu: Aah. (He tries to grab a cookie, but the Cultists stops him. Cole sees that Zugu has keys he could use to break Zane out.) (Nya and Dareth watches as Chen's Kabuki goes inside the palace.) Nya: All right, Dareth. Let's move in. Dareth: Wait a minute. (He leads her back to the D.B. Express.) Have I ever told you that I am master of disguise? (He opens a makeup kit.) Nya: Is that makeup? Dareth: No, no, this is the master of disguise kit. Nya: No, no. Dareth: Get ready to go undercover. (He puts makeup on Nya.) Oh, yeah. Oh, that. Oh, perfect. Oh. (Nya coughs.) presenting Miss Kabuki. Yeah! Nya: What? How did you manage to change my clothes? Dareth: A true Ninja never reveals his secrets. You should know that, Nya. Hmm. (The Kabuki served the fighters food.) Chen: Try the horned wasp eggs. Delicious! Lloyd: Uh, I think I'll pass. Chen: Oh, lighten up, Green Ninja. This isn't a trick. This is a feast to celebrate the eight of you making it to the second round. (The Kabuki laugh.) And I must congratulate the Master of Shadow's defeat over Master of Poison. She was a bit hard to swallow, am I right? (The Kabuki laugh.) Laugh harder! Hahahaha! (They forced a harder laugh.) Kai: You can relax, Lloyd. Even if there was a fight, now that we told the others about Chen's dirty plot to steal our Powers, we're safe in our secret alliance. Griffin: I tried to enlist Shadow, but that dude's throwing some serious shade. Garmadon: Well, if you plan to stop Chen, you'll need everyone on board. Each fighter that loses gives him strength. Soon he'll be too powerful for even all of you combined to overcome. (A Kabuki retrieves the fortune cookies.) Chen: Ooh, fortune cookies! Bring them to me! Clouse: But they are for your captured—I mean, honored guests. Chen: I'm not gonna eat them, Clousey Clouse. Just read the fortunes. They're my favorite part. Clouse: might I warn you our guests are fond of whispering, and I don't think it's about your food. I've heard word they have allied themselves. The Ninja have told them about our secret ceremony. Chen: Do they know about the spell? Clouse: Not yet, but we must get ahead of this. Chen: (He puts the cookie back, which the Kabuki brings to the Masters.) It has come to my attention that there are rumors floating about that I am stealing everyone's power. I am. (The Masters gasps.) But it's all for this staff. (He claps, and the Kabuki waves their hand fans.) No, no. Not you, staff. I mean my real staff. (Everyone gasps as the staff is brought to him.) The Staff of Elements. It holds the power of your fallen foes, and soon it'll hold all but one. For the last standing in my tournament will win this prize and be the greatest fighter ever in the history in Ninjago! (Everyone whispers.) Lloyd: You lied. What about the spell? Clouse: Spell? What spell? Lloyd: Don't believe him, it's just another trick. Neuro read Clouse's mind and saw it. Tell them what you saw, Neuro. Neuro: (Clouse stares at him.) I—I don't remember. Truthfully, I'm a bit more interested in knowing more about that staff. Griffin: And why should we be so quick to believe everything you say? How do we know you're not lying to get the staff for yourself? (Skylor reads Cole's message and gasps.) Clouse: It worked. Their alliance s crumbling. Garmadon: So much for the alliance. Lloyd: They believe him over us? Jay: (A Kabuki starts fanning too close to Jay.) If we're gonna convince anyone, argh, we need proof. Ugh. We need too, oh, find that spell. Would you cut it out!? Nya: Jay, it's me. All: Nya? Nya: Lower your voices. I'm undercover. And to be completely honest, a bit out of my element. And I heard what happened to Cole. That was big of you both. Jay: Love is like war, Nya. Everybody gets hurt. Kai: Is it just you, sis? Nya: Dareth's also on the island. Dareth: (On a communication device) What up, Ninja? Nya: And in contact with Wu via mobile base. Kai: If you're undercover, that means you can get close to Clouse's spellbook. All we know is that it's on page 149. I think he might have it in his quarters. Nya: I'll look into it. And it sounds like you have your work cut out for you too. Jay: How so? Nya: How do you think they found out about your little alliance? Someone in your circle of trust is a spy. All: A spy? (Nya leaves before Clouse can see her.) Skylor: Do you know that servant girl? Kai: Uh—Know that girl? Uh, of course not. Why? Jealous? Skylor: My fortune tells me Cole and your friend Zane will be breaking out. (She hands him the message.) You're lucky this didn't end up in the wrong hands. (She leaves.) Kai: He found Zane, I can't believe it. Thanks, Skylor. It's good to know there are some people here we can trust. Jay: A spy? Who do you think it is? Lloyd: I have my suspicions. (He looks at Shade.) (In a nearby cave, Dareth passes the time by playing air guitar.) Dareth: Yeah! Haha. Nya: (On communication device) Dareth. Dareth, are you there? Dareth: Ah. (He stops the music.) Loud and proud, Nya. Talk to me. Nya: Tell Sensei our objectives are set. I'm gonna find the spell and get proof Chen's up to no good while the Ninja sniff out the spy in their alliance. Dareth: Aye, aye, Samurai X. Brown Ninja out. (He messages Wu.) Breaker, breaker. Come in, Wu. The falcon has landed. (Cole sees Zugu being distracted.) Cole: It's time. Karlof: But shift not over for hours. Cole: It is for me. Hehe. I've been waiting to do this for a long time. (He climbs on a machine and starts eating the noodles. Everyone cheers.) Zugu: Get him! Cole: Let there be food! Ha! All you can eat. Eat it, guards! Whoo-hoo! Karlof: Go, Cole, go! Cole: Whoa! Zugu: Got you. Cole: (Belches.) Now I feel better. You got any cake? (He gets thrown into the dungeon.) It was all worth it! For these. (He pulls out Zugu's keys.) (Zane frees himself, but the Titanium Dragon woke up, scaring him.) Cole: Zane! (Zane wakes up, revealing it's just a dream. Cole frees Zane.) Zane: Cole? You've returned. Cole: Of course I did. I made a promise. Now come here, you shiny new tin can. Ah. (He hugs Zane.) Can you feel the love? Zane: No. But the longer we stand here, the shorter time we have to escape. Cole: Ha! You know you were always the smart one. Let's go. (Meanwhile, Zugu notices his keys are missing and sounds the alarms. Nya sneaks into Clouse's quarters and finds the book.) Nya: Page 102, 122, aha. Page 149. Oh, this would change everything. (She gasps when she hears footsteps.) Zugu: (He stops Clouse before he enters the room.) There's been a breach in the factory. Master Cole has gone missing. (Nya tore the page off and hides.) Clouse: Release my pet. She'll make sure he doesn't escape. (He finds his book with Kabuki makeup on it.) Hmm. (He leaves.) (Cole and Zane are trying to find their way out.) Zane: Not that way. That will only take us back to where we started. Cole: Unh. Maybe you should be leading. (They hear a growl.) Zane: I am not familiar with that sound. Cole: I am. We need to move! Zane: I thought I was leading. Cole: Trust me, you'll wanna keep up. (They run until they reach a dead end.) Zane: This isn't a wall. It's the body of a large serpent. Cole: Come on, we have to find another way. Argh. Another dead end. Zane: The serpent's strategy appears to be to surround us and coil inward. Very clever. Cole: Yeah, well, my strategy is not to be eaten. (The snake corners the duo.) It was nice knowing you, Zane. I think this really is our dead end. I don't supposed you can freeze him? Zane: Chen took my powers like everyone else. P.I.X.A.L., calculate escape scenarios. Cole: P.I.X.A.L.? You got a girl stuck in your head? P.I.X.A.L.: Calculating escape routes. Activating explosive shurikens. (Zane aims the shurikens on the ground, making them fall into a hole too small for the serpent to go through.) Cole: Heh. I'm gonna like the new you. Zane: We must move quickly. Cole: Lead the way. (The Elemental Masters are in Kai's suite.) Shade: Like I said, I ain't joining your little alliance. I'm gunning for that staff. Lloyd: Hey, this isn't about an alliance. This is about finding out who is the spy. No one leaves this room until we find out who is passing information to Chen. Shade: Why are you looking at me, Greenie? I'm not your spy. Neuro: perhaps I can help. (He uses his Mind on him.) I don't know who, but someone here isn't who they say they are. Skylor: How do we know we can trust you? Maybe I should use your power and see inside your head. Neuro: I'd like to see you try, power hoarder. Kai: This is what Chen wants, for us to fight. But we don't have to. There has to be a more civilized way around this. Garmadon: There is. Everyone who's ever worked for Chen has the Anacondrai tattoo on their back. Find the tattoo, find the spy. Lloyd: Anyone object? Neuro: (He shows his back without the tattoo.) Can I go now? Lloyd: Not until we check everyone. Who's next? Griffin: Let's get it on. (He shows his back.) (Clouse brings the spellbook to Chen.) Chen: You're harshing my vibe. (Nya secretly watches them.) You better tell me they've caught the escaped prisoner. Clouse: Sadly, Master, not yet. But I have far worse news to report. Someone has stolen the spell. Chen: Do you need the page to do the spell? Clouse: Of course not. But if it gets into the hands of the Ninja, the fighters will know we've lied, then they'll rise up against us. Chen: Then we must find that page! Argh! Kabuki paint, uh, it gets everywhere. (Nya gets pulled in by a Kabuki.) Clouse: Hmm. (He notes the paint on the book.) Master, I have a feeling a spy may well be in our midst. Chen: A Kabuki servant? Well, well. Clouse: The spy may have the page still on them. Guards! Search every servant in this room. (Dareth continues to sing.) Dareth: They call me Dareth the Man with the big, bad guitar sound. Oh, I said spin. Spin like a record, come on. Yeah, spin, Dareth, spin. Spin like a record, come on. (He accidentally broadcasted his music.) Dareth the Man and the big, bad guitar band. Chen: What is that racket? Clouse: It's coming from the island. Chen: It's coming from the spy. Find the signal, find the spy. Clouse: You heard him. Search the island. (Nya tries to leave but Clouse stops her.) As for you, stay put. Nya: (On her communication device) Dareth, what have you done now? (She blends in by entertaining Chen with the other Kabuki.) (Back at Kai's suite, the Ninja checked everyone except Shade and Skylor.) Lloyd: Well, only two left. Kai: Uh, I hate to do this, but it's your turn. Can I see your back, please? Skylor: How could you not trust me? I came to you with the fortune cookie— Kai: I'm sorry, but we have to know. Lloyd: Wait. Where'd Shadow go? Jay: He disappeared through his own shadow. Griffin: There he is. Get him! Shade: I ain't your spy, and I ain't your friend either. That staff will be mine. (Lloyd uses his Energy on him, but a portrait of Kai falls on Jay instead.) Jay: Aah! My leg! Ugh. Get Kai off of me! Shade: (Garmadon tries to stop Shade.) You cast a long shadow, old man. Neuro: It was Shadow. He must be the spy. Jay: Ow! Oh. (He's freed from the picture, but suffered a broken leg.) Kai: Skylor, look, I'm sorry. Skylor: Don't. And if you still think I'm the spy, watch me walk out that door. (She shows him her back without the Anacondrai tattoo.) Jay: What happened to our alliance? Lloyd: What alliance? (Chen rests on a chair as the Kabuki and Nya comforts him.) Chen: Kabuki are always pleased to serve me. Isn't that right, Kabuki? (They laugh.) Now harder! Really get into it! Clouse: Our spy tells me the Master of Lightning is hurt. (Nya gasps, accidentally hitting Chen with her leaf fan.) Chen: Ow! Too hard! Clouse: The Ninja are weakening, Master. Chen: What about their spy? Have you found where the signals are coming from? Clouse: We haven't found anything on the island yet, but we will. (Eyezor walks up to Chope and Kapau being distracted by Dareth's music.) Eyezor: What are you doing? Kapau: I was, uh—I was headbanging. Chope: Taking a break. Eyezor: Have you checked out the waterfall? Chope: Yeah. Kapau: Uh, yeah, it's beautiful. Chope: So serene. Eyezore: I meant for spies, you idiots! (He chases them to the waterfall.) Kapau: Yes sir! Chope: Right away! Eyezore: Now, come on! Dareth: Whoo! Yeah! The Brown Ninja. Nya: (On communication device) Dareth! Do you read me? They're coming. You hear me? They're coming for you! Dareth: (Gasps.) Savages. Uh, where is that cloak button? Eyezore: Check it out. (Everyone laughs.) Dareth: Now let's test what's under the hood. (He screams.) Somebody get me out of here! Auto-Pilot: Autopilot initiated. Dareth: Ha! About time you showed up, little dude. All right, boneheads, I got a bone to pick with—Oh! Ooh, aah! (He shoots the cliff, knocking out several Cultists.) Score one for the Brown Ninja. (Autopilot stops driving when it sees a cliff up ahead.) Bad Auto-Pilor. Bad Auto-Pilot! (He breaks, but almost falls.) I've been taken hostage by the savages! (On Nya's communication device) You're on your own. Go on without me! Chen: So you're the spy! Ha! The spell! Nya: (She kicks him.) Oh, and by the way, your feet stink! Chen: Get her! And get that spell! (Kapau and Chope takes Dareth to the factory.) Chope: They've ordered everyone after some Kabuki girl. Kapau: What about the escaped factory worker? Chope: Forget him. (Zane and Cole listens to them.) Chen will make sure the other workers pay for his actions. (Sighs.) Poor saps. Cole: "Poor saps?" Zane: Hurry, the exit is just around the bend. Cole: You go. I can't. A Ninja doesn't save himself. He protects those who can't protect themselves. I have to go back. I have to go back and save them all. Zane: And a Ninja never leaves another Ninja's side. Cole: We'll get off this island one day, Zane. But it's either all of us or none of us. (Nya kicks Clouse and runs away.) Clouse: Don't just stand there. Find her! (The two fought each other, but Nya escapes.) Get her. And get that spell. (A "Cultist" walks up to Chen.) Chen: My spy, have they found the girl? "Cultist": No, but you may have bigger problems to deal with. (The Cultists reveals themself to be Skylor using Form.) Skylor: Cole's got the metal Man, Father. Chen: Thank you, my child. The Master of Form's power has proved to be useful to you. The Ninjas' time here is done. Tomorrow, we will end this charade. Tomorrow, we will break up the Ninja forever! (They both laugh.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015